Field of the Invention
The disclosed subject matter is in the field of exercise training equipment. More specifically, the subject matter of this disclosure is in the field of balance and resistance training equipment.
Background of the Invention
Resistance training is a popular method of physical exercise that uses resistance to induce muscular contraction for increasing muscular strength, size, balance, and/or endurance. Resistance training is frequently featured in Pilates classes, core training workouts, and strength training regimens. Balance and resistance training provides improved muscle strength and tone, weight loss, decreased risk of injury, increased balance, better posture, and an overall improved sense of well-being. In some cases, balance and resistance training involves exercises performed with resistance bands. These resistance band exercises involve a physical movement that stretches the bands so that the bands provide resistance with the movement.
There are several resistance band products that are commercially available for balance and resistance training. The most basic band is a long (e.g., two to four feet) rubber tube with handles on either end. These basic bands are typically available in a variety of different resistance levels. These bands are portable, lightweight, and versatile so that a user can perform a variety of different exercises with them, utilizing a variety of different muscle groups. The basic resistance bands are limited, though, because only one muscle group at a time can be exercised with the bands. Also, the handles of the basic workout band have a tendency to slip when performing certain exercises that are not hands-on. In other words, a basic resistance band does not have a mechanism for holding the band against a user's leg for leg exercises or for exercises that require stretching the band against inanimate objects and, as a result, the band can easily slip or fall out of place (e.g., the handles can slip of a shoe or post). Finally, basic resistance bands can result in inconsistent training because acceleration and force of movements during the exercise will vary based on how far the band is stretched.
Another type of resistance bands are lateral resistance bands. Lateral resistance bands are essentially large rubber loops that are available in a variety of different resistances. A user places a band around their calves or thighs and performs basic leg movements to stretch the loop. Although uncomplicated to use, lateral bands are problematic because the rubber can chafe a user's skin and potentially cause blisters. Also, lateral bands can commonly slip out of position when the user perspires.
One improvement to known resistance bands and lateral bands is the incorporation of a leg cuffs for securing the band to a user for leg exercises. In some embodiments, leg cuffs are vinyl garter-like devices that fit snuggly around the ankle. Resistance tubing can be hooked onto the leg cuffs, giving the user the same effect as the lateral bands without the slipping and blistering problems. Still, theses cuffed bands only allow for a user to work out one muscle group at a time and the bands cannot maintain a constant force and acceleration during repeated exercise movements.
One product that allows a user to use balance and resistance training to exercise multiple muscle groups at one time is the Core X system. The Core X system consists of two resistance bands that are coupled together by a center unit to form an “X” shape. The ends of the bands are tethered to leg and wrist cuffs. A user attaches the leg cuffs around the thighs and the wrist cuffs around the wrists. The amount of resistance can be adjusted using the center unit. The Core X allows a user to add resistance training to both the upper and lower body at the same time. However, with the Core X system, the resistance bands are coupled together in a manner that the amount of effort a user exerts in the upper body affects the amount of resistance in the lower body. Furthermore, the Core X system has the same limitations as other resistance products, namely, the resistance force will not be uniform through the exercise. Furthermore, lower body and upper body portions of the CORE X system cannot be used separately.
Thus, there is a need for a resistance training device that works out both the upper body and the lower body at the same time wherein the movement of one muscle group part does not affect the resistance in the other.